How Long?
by MistressKiko
Summary: Aveyond! She left it all behind. And she was fine. Until he showed up. Now she's doubting everything. Rhen/Lars!


**Title:** How Long?  
**Author:** MistressKiko  
**Rating: **T  
**Couple:** Rhen/Lars**  
Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Aveyond or any of the characters!

**Author's Note:** So yeah, it's been forever, but I finally decided to listen to my reviewers and offer them more Rhen/Lars! You love me, I know. -

**NOTICE: This takes place after the ending where Rhen decides to live alone in the cottage in the Wildwoods!**

**--**

The sound of rumbling thunder could be heard in the distance.

Rhen lazily turned her ocean blue eyes toward the sky, watching the dark storm clouds float about idly. The rumbling puffs and casual streaks of lightening shooting across them warned the young woman of an impending storm, one that would surely strike at any moment.

The warning was meaningless.

She was seeing, and yet not seeing. Feeling the way the chilled wind made her bangs tickle her face, but ultimately not caring.

A shaky sigh wormed its way out of partially parted pink lips, and her gaze dropped once again to watch the blades of grass sway at her feet.

How long had it been?

Days, weeks, months, _years_?

She really didn't know.

She had grown in a normal environment. She had been stripped of that life and thrown into slavery. Suddenly she could use magic and embarked on a scary, fascinating, fun, yet troublesome journey throughout the lands. Then, she was deemed a savior. She was royalty.

And it scared the living hell out of her.

She was but one girl. One girl in a world filled with monsters, thieves, warriors, mages, witches… the thought of everyone looking to her to solve all their problems was ludicrous. Laughable.

_Terrifying._

She had succeeded once.

But what of the next time? And the next?

What if she failed? She could deal with the self-resentment… but this was on a much larger scale.

_They_ would all be disappointed in her. _They _would wish they had left their fates in the hands of another.

A more capable, confident person.

Rhen curled, wrapping her arms around her bare legs. The skin was cold.

It was all too much. And that was the reason she ran away; ran away to live in this abandoned cabin deep within the Wildwoods, away from everyone.

She would rather not exist at all than to be looked upon as a divinity.

And she was confident in the friends who had traveled with her. They would watch over this world, they would keep it safe. They knew who they were, what they wanted.

_Unlike me._

The first raindrop hit her knee, the second on her shoulder. After that, it was impossible to keep track, for the drops enveloped her body. The light violet strands plastered to her face, her clothes began clinging from the weight of the water.

And Lord only knows how long she would have stayed like that if a burst of lightening hadn't startled her out of her mind-numbing thoughts.

The lightening had been close.

Deciding the best action to take would be going inside, she slowly stood, wincing at the feel of her cramped legs.

How long had she stayed outside, staring into space like this?

Again, time seemed to elude her mind, and she shook her head in frustration.

She turned; ready to take the few steps that would bring her to safety.

She stumbled halfway there.

The corner of her eye had caught a flash of royal blue.

Nothing ever changed in her little corner of the woods. Everyday, it was the same… wood cabin, chunks of log, grass, trees, ravens… none of which were this strange new color.

And none of which were living, breathing… _familiar_ humans.

Her breath caught in her throat, eyes, which had just been misty and unfocused, now were clear, sharp, and wide in disbelief.

How long had it been?

He still looked the same, even if the rain had succeeded in flattening the mop of green hair on his head. The same bronze skin, the same strong chin, the same pale lips, the same chocolate eyes, the same piercing gaze…

The same Lars.

Or was it?

Rhen inwardly hit herself for being so selfish. Time had passed. He could be a completely different person, for all she knew.

But why was he here?

She waited for him to speak. But he seemed content in continuing the staring contest in silence.

Another close bolt of lightening.

Rhen wasn't sure of anything anymore. Her brain was pounding against the sides of her head, rumbling louder than the thunder in the sky. She shut her eyes for a moment.

When she reopened them, she was still standing in the rain in front of her cabin, and Lars was still standing some feet away equally soaked.

And there was still silence.

_This is going nowhere._

Finally gathering her logical thoughts together, she walked forward until she could feel the wooden handle beneath her fingertips.

"Let's get out of the rain," Rhen spoke loudly in order to be heard over the sheets of falling rain and rumbling thunder. After a moment's hesitation, Lars was walking toward her, accepting the invitation.

The cabin's warmth was a shock to her skin, but a pleasant one. The flames from the fireplace sent shadows dancing along the walls, the sounds of falling rain were now dull against the cabin roof.

Lars, being the last one in, shut the door behind him before busying himself with taking off his drenched cloak and hanging it on the wall next to the door. Rhen cagily watched from the corner of her eye as she fetched the teapot she had earlier filled with water.

She placed it over the fire and sat on the floor before reaching behind her back to pull out the small hair band holding her braided ponytail together. She brushed her fingers through the strands before wringing them out, not caring about the water fitting the cabin floor.

"It's longer."

Rhen turned as his voice rushed over her.

He was pointedly staring at the hair in her hands, his own hands stuffed in his pockets.

Rhen immediately noticed that there _was_ something different.

Lars looked… uneasy. Unsure.

For a moment, he reminded her of herself.

"I haven't cut it since," she replied, squeezing once more before letting the damp strands fall where they may. Lars took the moment to sit next to her, idly gazing at the flickering flames.

There was more silence, more casting glances to glance away just as quickly, before the teapot began to whistle. Rhen immediately tended to it, jumping up to grab two cups and brew before settling back in her previous spot, holding a steaming cup of liquid out to take.

"Thanks," Lars spoke, taking the cup, but opting to merely stare at the dark fluid.

Another change.

The old Lars would have never thanked her so fast.

There would usually be a battle of insults before such a feat could be accomplished.

She hated those banters.

… She wanted those banters.

"Is my tea not good enough for you?" Rhen shot out. Lars looked startled, and Rhen couldn't blame him.

She had startled herself.

Rhen was going to apologize. The apology was right on the tip of her tongue. But, seeing the small smirk form on her companion's lips, it died as quickly as it'd come.

"I have to admit, I'm a little scared to drink it," Lars said, raising an eyebrow at his cup, "It's hard to screw up tea. But then again, it _is_ you."

She should have felt insulted.

Instead, she found herself smiling.

How long had it been?

"How is everyone?"

The question rushed out before she could stop it.

She had run away. She didn't regret it… she wasn't ready for that kind of life. She was too frightened by the thought of that life.

But seeing Lars here in front of her brought back memories. Memories brought back feelings.

She missed her friends.

Lars seemed to have expected the question. A secretive smile, a sly glance.

"Te'ijal is pregnant."

Rhen imitated a goldfish before her eyes lit up.

"Really?!" She exclaimed in a breathy gasp. Lars curtly nodded before resting his cheek on his fist.

"Personally, I feel sorry for Galahad. He thought he was in hell before," Lars commented, earning a cheerful laugh from the girl next to him before he continued, "Elini is still collecting husbands, I haven't heard from John or Jack in quite awhile…"

"And Dameon?"

The small smile that had been on Lars's face dimmed.

"He… still thinks you'll return someday," Lars replied quietly. Rhen felt her heart plummet to the bottoms of her stomach.

Oh Dameon. After all this time, did he still love her?

How long had it been?

She fidgeted, sipping her tea so she wouldn't have to speak. Lars seemed fidgety as well, tracing his hands around the cup.

Two mouths opened at once.

"How about you?"

"Will you?"

The two stopped and blinked at each other. Rhen quickly dismissed her own question, confused by his.

"What?"

"I've been fine!" Lars cut in, letting his own question slide and looking anywhere but at her, "I enjoy teaching at the academy."

Rhen was irked by his sudden avoidance. 'Will you?' is what he asked. Short for 'Will you come back?' no doubt.

She wanted to go back out into the rain and curl up into a ball again.

Because she _did_ want to go back.

But back to her friends, not the world.

She was a coward.

Rhen aggressively threw the last bit of her tea down her throat before setting the cup down on the floor a little harsher than intended. The flames of the fire flashed within her eyes when she turned to face Lars again.

"Lars…" she muttered weakly, "Why are you here?"

She could see her own reflection within the apprehensive chocolate orbs staring back at her.

"W- well," Lars began, looking away, "They're all worried about you and all. And they're too chicken to come here. Figured I may as well come and talk to you so they'll shut up."

Rhen managed a smile, though it lacked real emotion.

"I see…" Rhen replied, leaning forward to rest her elbows on her legs, "Tell them I'm fine. I'm… content here."

She wanted that sentence to be more believable than it sounded. She wanted to believe it was the truth. But that annoying little thing called doubt was knocking on the back of her head.

It was suffocating her.

_What do I want? _

Not aware of the inner conflict in the girl next to him, Lars kept his gaze hidden with his bangs as his eyes traced the patterns in the floorboards.

Content.

If she was happy, then he'd be happy for her. Even if that meant he'd go back to his life in the academy while she stayed down here, blissfully ignoring the outside world and everyone in it.

His heart felt heavy at the thought.

A vile feeling twisted through his body.

It was suffocating him.

He had to get out. Staying here longer would only make it harder to leave.

"I will let them know," he suddenly spoke, hefting himself up from the floor. His unfinished cup of tea was left in his place as he retrieved his cloak.

Rhen watched in stoic horror.

He was leaving.

Again.

And this time… he probably would never come back.

She'd be left alone again. The days would pass, meshed all together with the same surroundings, the same sounds, the same smells.

She would go insane.

"Lars!"

She shouted it in her mind, though no sound came out of her open mouth. He didn't notice, his back was turned to her.

With a sudden burst of desperation, Rhen found herself rushing toward him. Just as his hand had found the door handle, she latched onto his back, hugging him from behind.

"Wha-"

"Stay!" Rhen exclaimed, this time forcing her vocal chords to work. Though the word was strangled, it was said, and that's all that mattered. Her eyes were stinging and slowly losing focus.

Embarrassed and not knowing what else to do, she buried her face into the back of his cloak and stood there.

She didn't know what to say, or what to do, or why she was suddenly so scared, or why holding him like this comforted her, but she was sure about one thing.

She didn't want to be alone.

And God, it had been _so_ long since she was sure of something!

How long had it been?

She had been fine before he decided to show up, damn it. She could have gone on living the way she decided to – away from the world. Away from those expectant eyes.

But he just had to show up. He had to make her remember that she was human. He had to…

He had to be fucking Lars!

A sob escaped her throat.

_I hate you!_

Lars turned in the embrace, hastily wrapping his arms around her, eyes wide in panic.

He didn't want her to cry! Why was she crying?!

_I hate you!_

"Hey, shh, come here," Lars spoke unsurely, deciding to slid his body down the door until they were both on the floor, Rhen now curled in his lap, "I won't go."

Rhen still kept her iron grip as if she feared he was lying. Lars could do nothing but murmur what he hoped to be comforting words and gently brush his fingers through her damp hair.

Eventually, the sobs quieted into little sniffles. When he deemed it safe, Lars tenderly took her chin and forced her to look up.

Her eyes were glossy and wet, red around the edges, and a pink hue dusted the tip of her nose and cheeks.

Beautiful as ever.

His thumb attempted to dry the tears from her cheek as he offered a soft smile.

"I don't think this is very content," he mocked playfully. Rhen's lips wobbled, and a small, disoriented laugh escaped before she buried her face into the front of his cloak again.

_Thank you._

How long had it been?

Too long.

--

**Oh my goodness oo When I started this, I thought it was just going to be a light-hearted little one-shot… and it turns into this! Poor Rhen… I'm sorry I made you go through so much there! ;-; Good thing Lars was there to cheer you up!**

**Hm… this is a pretty open ending as well. Maybe I'll add to it…? Please tell me what you think!**


End file.
